


The Hell That We're In

by honeyedapricotsunshine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedapricotsunshine/pseuds/honeyedapricotsunshine
Summary: Kyungsoo thought it would be a normal, dull day, another addition to the monotony of his life, until he got mugged in an alley.





	1. Prologue

It started out as an average day, which went something like this:

 

09:00 AM - Kyungsoo woke up

09:30 AM - Kyungsoo ate breakfast

09:45 AM - Kyungsoo washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen

10:00 AM - Kyungsoo cleaned the rest of the apartment

11:00 AM - Kyungsoo did pilates

12:00 PM - Kyungsoo showered

12:30 PM - Kyungsoo cooked lunch

01:00 PM - Kyungsoo ate lunch

01:30 PM - Kyungsoo washed dishes

02:00 PM - Kyungsoo set off for work

02:45 PM - Kyungsoo arrived at work

03:00 PM - Kyungsoo started his shift

 

The start of his shift wasn’t necessarily an end to the monotony. When he arrived he often had to restock (because Moonkyu never did, despite having the morning shift), organizing shelves and dusting them before the evening rush. If it could be considered a rush. The GS25 was out of the way, not as transited as the one four blocks away by the train station, but the high school nearby sometimes sent a flurry of students into a snacking frenzy, the bustle of teens a welcome but annoying break in sameness. After they left, Kyungsoo had to reorganize the shelves, pick up fallen boxes, move things into the right place (always remembering the time some kids had the brilliant idea to shift all of the drinks to the next row, skewing the prices). Then a stretch of nothingness, the occasional tinkle of the front door opening, sometimes an ahjumma looking for a sweet treat, sometimes a business ahjussi with tired eyes and a can of soju to accompany his sorrows. Kyungsoo caught up on movies then, phone propped against the register, and ate snacks. Once night fell, the traffic slowed even more. Sometimes he went the entire night shift without a customer.

Tonight is like that. It’s nearing midnight, which is when Kyungsoo’s shift ends, and he’s stifling yawns, opening a can of grape Sac Sac to keep him awake. Hyunsik is already in, all shy smiles as Kyungsoo waves at him; he thinks it’s a little weird, but Hyunsik seems nice so he ignores the blush in Hyunsik’s cheeks and goes to get his stuff.

Four blocks to the train. Just enough for one song. Usually he picks Sexy Free & Single to keep himself awake, but tonight feels different. He untangles his headphones only to stuff them back into pocket, waving a quick goodbye at Hyunsik before he set off.

It’s a bit chilly. The street is deserted, as it usually is when he leaves, just the wide empty road to his left and the concrete wall and wire fence of a bus depot to his right. On the other side of the road, two warehouses, then the glittering glass of the modern buildings on the main street. Those buildings are his goal, the station nestled in the corner of the end of the main street, which is perpendicular to the one he’s on.

He shivers and checks the street behind him. Nothing, but he still feels uneasy, so he picks up the pace. It’s not long before he’s waiting for the light, antsy in the quiet cold of the city night. The light changes, and he takes his first step across the street, but doesn’t get to take another.

A hand drags him into the alley between the bus depot and the abandoned building beside it. Gruff voices and darkness underneath the hoodies. They have him pinned to the wall, two guys, one with a knife to Kyungsoo’s throat.

“Give me your wallet and your phone,” the other guy hisses.

Kyungsoo fumbles for them, sobbing when the wallet falls from his trembling fingers. The other guy makes a grab for it anyway, leafing through the 1000 and 5000 won bills.

“What else you have on you, huh?” the guy holding him hisses.

“N-nothing,” says Kyungsoo. “Please, I work at a GS25, I don’t make much.”

“Shut up,” the other snaps, patting Kyungsoo down.

He flinches, his thoughts focused solely on the cold edge of the blade against his neck.

“You think he’s lying?” the other mugger asks, throwing the shell of Kyungsoo’s wallet deeper into the alley.

“Don’t care,” the first one hisses.

“Leave him alone,” says a new voice. A deep voice, one that makes Kyungsoo’s blood curdle.

“Who the fuck are you?” the other mugger asks. Then- “Oh shit.”

“That ain’t real,” the first mugger spits.

Kyungsoo dares dart a look at the newcomer and his heart drops. The newcomer is tall, his hair rather long, but what’s striking is the golden-red glow of his eyes and the sinuous gold of his horns. Kyungsoo whimpers. He must be seeing things. The stress of the mugging is getting to him, because this guy, this _thing_ , isn’t even human.

“I said leave him alone,” the thing snarls, revealing golden canines.

“And if we don’t, you fuckin punk? How about I rip those pretty horns off your head?” the second mugger snaps.

“You can try,” the thing smirks, taking a step closer.

The second mugger swings, but misses, growling when the thing laughs. It’s a terrifying laugh that churns Kyungsoo’s stomach and makes his bones weak. The second mugger pauses, glancing at the first.

“Let’s see you take on two at once then,” the first mugger says, his grip on Kyungsoo growing tighter.

A split second. That’s all it takes for the mugger to slip the knife between Kyungsoo’s ribs twice. It’s surprisingly painless, at least until Kyungsoo realizes what has happened and the blood starts to seep across his shirt.

The mugger lets go and Kyungsoo falls onto his knees, gingerly touching the wounds. His hand comes up red and he nearly faints at the sight. He hears the thing hiss, guttural and enraged, and out of the corner of his eye he sees the second mugger go up in flames.

“Holy shit,” the first mugger tries to bolt, barreling into the thing before it can catch him, but the thing is too fast, pulling him back in.

“Your death won’t be as fast,” the thing seethes, placing a hand on the mugger’s forehead.

Kyungsoo trembles, hand cautiously placed against the gush of blood. With each breath he feels weaker, and finally there is pain. It’s deep, nestled within his ribs, just like the gurgle every time he inhales. A puncture in his lungs, he thinks, remembering all the ridiculous crime shows he loves to watch. Each exhale means a spurt of blood. His face is wet, but he doesn’t remember starting to cry.

A scream from the mugger makes him look, but he suddenly wishes he hadn’t. The thing is standing over him, watching the mugger fall over, veins glowing with magma. He’s burning from the inside out, his heart a ball of fire pumping scorching heat to the rest of his body. The screams are jarring, but the thing also seems to think so he kneels again, tapping the mugger’s forehead so the mugger falls silent, his face contorted in inaudible agony.

Then the thing walks over to him. Kyungsoo gasps, but that makes him cough, which makes him bleed and hurt. The thing shushes him, brushing back Kyungsoo’s hair.

“What’s your name?” it asks, and Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to react.

He trembles and his vision starts to blur. He blinks, trying to clear his vision, but suddenly he feels so tired.

“Kyungsoo,” he manages to say, falling over.

The thing catches him, laying Kyungsoo across its lap.

“It’ll be alright, Kyungsoo,” the thing says, caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“I’m going to die,” Kyungsoo whimpers.

The thing gives him a soft smile (Kyungsoo’s not sure how it can be soft with the glowing eyes and the horns, but it is, somehow). It places a warm palm onto Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“The pain will be over soon. I promise,” it purrs.

Kyungsoo tries to reach out to the thing but it’s too much effort, so he just sighs and the world goes dark.


	2. Chapter 1

He’s in deep shit. Really deep shit. Junmyeon is there, a demon of illusion with ice white horns and ice white eyes. He’s also one of the highest ranking demons. A softie when Tiffany isn’t around. But she is, in all her oceanic glory, her translucent horns of deep aqua flaring out to the sides. Her heels, which match her horns, click against the tile, pausing before the desk.

“Do you realize the consequences of what you’ve done, Jongin?” she asks, leaning on the desk.

Jongin jiggles his knee, staring at the light that bounces off the gleaming floor tiles. He glances at Junmyeon, who folds his arms across his chest.

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” Junmyeon says softly.

“I was just trying to save his life,” Jongin finally says, meeting Tiffany’s stoic face.

“You’re not allowed to do demon conversions,” she says curtly.

Jongin sighs, stretching his legs.

“Was I supposed to let him die?” he asks.

“You could have called a demon who has the authority to save him,” Tiffany says.

“Didn’t have time for that,” Jongin replies.

“You could’ve brought him here,” she says, tilting her head when Jongin starts jiggling his knee again.

“He wouldn’t have survived the trip,” he replies with the same flat tone.

Tiffany and Junmyeon share a look, which makes Jongin squirm.

“He didn’t cause any major damage,” Junmyeon says in a hushed voice.

“The bodies of the muggers-”

“No witnesses,” Junmyeon says. “Besides, they’re not the first people in the history of humanity to be burned to death.”

Tiffany gives him a hard look, pursing her lips.

“But he still needs to face the consequences of his actions,” Junmyeon sputters, chuckling nervously.

“He will,” Tiffany sniffs, and suddenly Jongin has a bad feeling about what she’s going to say. “Since he decided to turn a human without permission, he will have to care for this demon, teach him how to be a demon, how to control himself and his powers.”

Jongin sputters.

“I don’t have that kind of training!” Jongin squeaks.

“You’ll have to figure it out,” she says smoothly, “same way you figured out how to save him.”

Jongin opens his mouth to retort, the temperature in the room spiking, but a knock on the door interrupts him. Baekhyun, also an illusion type demon, though with slimmer horns, pokes his head in with an apologetic grin.

“He’s starting to wake,” he says.

Junmyeon grimaces, but Tiffany smiles, looking back at Jongin.

“You’re dismissed. Your apprentice awaits you,” Tiffany says.

Jongin takes a deep breath, willing himself to cool down, but the room is still sweltering when he stands. Baekhyun’s grin gets wider, his diamond canines glinting in the light.

“What did you get yourself into, huh?” he teases, walking down the hall.

“Since I turned this guy Tiffany is making me teach him how to be a demon,” Jongin growls.

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, snickering.

“Just your luck he’s super hot, huh,” he says.

Jongin shoots him a dirty look, heat stifling the air of the hallway.

“Shut it.”

“What’re you so mad about anyway?” Baekhyun asks, skipping to keep up with Jongin’s long steps.

“You know how volatile young demons are. If he does something stupid under my care, it’s me who’s going to face the consequences,” Jongin hisses.

“Guess you’ll just have to be careful,” Baekhyun chirps, opening a door. “After you.”

Jongin steps in. It’s an observation room, a double sided mirror separating them from the newly waking demon. He hates to admit it, but now that he’s looking at him again, the dude is cute. Full heart lips, big doe eyes blinking uncertainly in the bright light of the room. But there is the addition of his demon horns, sleek black and tapering backwards. He uncurls, looking around, placing a hesitant hand on the padded floor.

“You should probably go in now,” says Baekhyun. “Any chance you got his name before he turned?”

“It’s Kyungsoo,” Jongin grits through his teeth.

“Nice, now I don’t have to call him demon apprentice number 12,” Baekhyun says, tapping on an iPad he produced from thin air.

“Knock it off, stupid,” Jongin snaps.

Baekhyun only giggles, the iPad dissolving. Kyungsoo, in the other room, is on his knees, hands on the wall, still deciphering where he is, so Jongin dips out of the observation room and goes next door. He pauses, hand on the doorknob. Kyungsoo won’t remember anything, not even his name, and that makes him unpredictable. Especially when he doesn’t yet know what kind of demon Kyungsoo is. If he’s a water type (like Tiffany, which makes Jongin shudder), any little sign of discomfort could unleash a flood, which means Jongin will be no more, the flames of his eyes extinguished. He squares his shoulders and goes in.

Kyungsoo turns immediately, wide eyed and tense. His eyes are solid black, just like his horns, gleaming like obsidian.

“My name is Jongin,” he starts, closing the door behind him. “And your name is Kyungsoo.”

More staring. When Jongin takes a step, Kyungsoo shifts, crawling further into the room.

“How do you know my name when I don’t?” he asks, back pressed against the wall.

Jongin licks his lips (and tries not to stare at Kyungsoo’s legs, stretched out in front of him).

“Because we know each other. I saved you from dying,” he says.

Kyungsoo frowns a little.

“Dying?” he whispers.

Jongin nods.

“Is it okay if I sit?”

Kyungsoo eyes him warily, but nods.

“Where am I?”

“Demon City,” Jongin replies, plopping onto the floor cross legged. “More specifically in the Demon Academy, on the ninth floor, in a waking room.”

“You guys aren’t very good with names,” Kyungsoo says softly.

Jongin freezes, then laughs, catching himself when Kyungsoo gives him an odd look.

“Sorry, you’re right,” he says. “How are you feeling?”

Kyungsoo tilts his head pensively.

“I’m feeling…”

Jongin tries not to coo at the adorable frown of concentration on Kyungsoo’s face.

“I’m actually not feeling much of anything,” Kyungsoo says.

“Mm, that’s normal. When we become demons we’re like blank slates. Everything starts fresh, including how we interpret emotions,” Jongin explains. “Which is why I’m here. I’m going to help you with all of that, and I’m going to help you navigate your new abilities.”

“Abilities?” Kyungsoo gasps, a golden twinkle in his eyes.

Jongin raises an eyebrow at that, but files the observation away for later.

“Yes. All demons have a type. I’m a fire type, so I have gold horns and gold canines, and my eyes are gold and red.”

Kyungsoo reaches up to touch his own horns, sliding his fingertips up and down the length. Something about that is ridiculously sensual to Jongin; he has to swallow and shake his head to keep the room from heating up.

“What color are my horns?” he asks.

Jongin opens his mouth to answer when a mirror appears, courtesy of Baekhyun, who’s still in the observation room. Kyungsoo gasps, crawling towards the mirror. He tries to touch it, but his fingers slip through, disrupting the smoothness of the mirror. When the shock passes, he looks at himself, hands flying up to his horns again, baring his teeth to expose black canines.

“What do you think my power could be?” he asks.

The mirror vanishes then, and Kyungsoo _ooh’_ s before sitting back. Jongin bites back another coo and smiles.

“There’s no way of knowing. Your color can change drastically in the first few weeks, so you might end up with something entirely different,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo ponders this, his fingers still traveling the length of his horns and Jongin has half a mind to tell him to stop, but he doesn’t. He’ll have to deal with worse, so he has to learn to ignore the small things.

“You’ll have to stay here until you show the first signs of your power,” says Jongin.

He stands to leave, but Kyungsoo reaches for his hand. Just the slightest contact, the brush of skin against skin, but it makes Jongin shiver, temperature spiking. Kyungsoo snatches his hand back, wide-eyed, and his lips curl into the beginnings of a smile. Jongin gulps and he swears he hears Baekhyun’s cackling even though the other side is supposed to be soundproof. With a huff, he stomps out of the room.

 

Two days later, Jongin is administering a test. The walls of the observation room are resistant to most demon abilities, so it’s a safe place to coax out Kyungsoo’s powers. They’ve tried illusions, darkness, telekinesis, telepathic messages, electromagnetic pulses, controlled seismic waves, a mini tornado, bubbling mud, and warp gates, but so far, no results. Kyungsoo is curious, but unaffected by the exercises. At least, until Minseok, an aquatic demon, comes in. Jongin situates himself in a corner, bristling at the coolness of the room, even as Minseok gives him a dirty look.

“If you bring up the heat one more time, I’m gonna ask you to leave,” he hisses.

Jongin fumes, but wills himself to cool down. Kyungsoo watches the exchange with a hint of a smile, the first real sign of emotion he’s displayed. It makes Jongin beam and relax, at least enough for Minseok to make an orb of water between his hands, warping it until it dances. Kyungsoo watches in fascination, a hesitant hand reaching out to touch the water, but a sneeze stops him.

Not just any sneeze. Oh no, a sneeze that’s accompanied by a plume of ash and dust and fire that nearly singes Minseok. Jongin holds back his laughter, snorting when Minseok gives him a dirty look.

“Don’t expect any other favors from me,” Minseok snarls before he stalks off.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asks.

And Jongin has to gasp. Because now, Kyungsoo’s horns aren’t uniform; they’ve cracked, veins of magma creating a pulsing web across the smooth obsidian.

“We just found out your ability,” Jongin says breathlessly, crawling towards Kyungsoo. “You’re a volcanic demon.”

Kyungsoo remains unblinking.

Jongin reaches up, without thinking, to touch Kyungsoo’s horns, just a brush of his fingers against sweet heat. But in his excitement, he forgets he’s not supposed to, blushing when Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter to a close and the smaller demon moans, tilting his head to chase the sensation of Jongin’s touch.

“S-sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” he says, swallowing hard.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes, the web of magma in his irises glowing.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Because touching each other’s horns is-” he gulps, knowing Baekhyun must be cackling in the other room. “It’s supposed to be intimate, something done between demons who are mates.”

“But it felt good,” Kyungsoo purrs, his fingers curling into the padded floor.

The temperature in the room spikes, an unfortunate and uncontrollable side effect of Jongin’s shock. He stares at Kyungsoo, who looks at him, puzzled.

“Th-that’s the point. It can be-” he pauses again, cursing softly. “It can be incredibly erotic.”

Kyungsoo still looks at him with barely controlled lust, lips parted as he curls and uncurls his fingers into the padded floor.

“You should touch me again,” Kyungsoo whispers, angling his horns so he can bump them against Jongin’s hands.

But Jongin is faster, hopping back with a terrified squeal.

“I think it’s best I come back another time,” he stammers.

Something flickers in Kyungsoo’s eyes, the beginnings of rage. It does not subside.

“Okay wait, I’ll stay for a little bit, but we really shouldn’t be doing this,” says Jongin, kneeling beside Kyungsoo.

The anger dissipates in a wink, replaced by viscous lust. Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s hand and brings it up to his horns, closing his eyes when Jongin traces his fingertips around the base. Kyungsoo shudders, and now the temperature in the room is rising (thanks to Jongin and his hardening dick) and there are tremors pulsing through the ground (thanks to Kyungsoo and his soft sighs). Jongin hisses, rubbing his thumb against a golden vein and Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open, moaning softly.

“We need to stop,” he croaks, but he can’t pull his hands away, not when Kyungsoo’s looking at him with unabashed desire. “I mean it, this room can’t withstand demon copulation.”

Kyungsoo sighs, pressing a kitten lick to the palm of Jongin’s hand before he pulls away.

“Then we should go to a room that can,” he says, his voice rough with lust.

“N-not today,” Jongin says, gulping. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

And with that he runs out of the room, gasping for air that hasn’t been intoxicated with Kyungsoo’s lasciviousness.

 

 

Jongin holds up the chain, letting it twinkle in the light of the room.

“What’s that for?”

Jongin smiles, kneeling beside Kyungsoo.

“This is to keep your power in check so we can start exploring the city without the fear of you accidentally creating a volcano,” he explains.

“Where does it go?”

Jongin pauses.

“Well, wherever you want it to.”

“Where’s yours?” Kyungsoo asks, and the question makes Jongin blush even if it shouldn’t.

But he relents, because Kyungsoo is still sulking from the day before and indignation still simmers in the golden network of veins in his eyes. He unbuttons his shirt halfway, trying his best to ignore the shift in Kyungsoo, the wanton look in his eyes as he takes in the golden skin of Jongin’s chest. The temperature rises anyway, stifling as Jongin shrugs the shirt down. Twin armbands gleam around the muscle of his arms, heating up under Kyungsoo’s watchful eyes.

Jongin slips the shirt back on, if only to stop himself from inviting Kyungsoo to pounce on him. Kyungsoo bites his lip, settling back against the wall, but he’s still like a coiled spring, a coy smile forming on his lips.

“Do you want it on your wrist?” Jongin asks, leaning forward with outstretched hands.

“No.”

Jongin sits back, gulping when he sees the mischievous flicker in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Where do you want it?”

Kyungsoo stretches out his right leg, plopping his foot onto Jongin’s lap.

“My ankle,” he says.

Jongin unclasps the chain, trying to ignore the pale expanse of Kyungsoo’s leg as he wraps the thin chain around Kyungsoo’s ankle. He closes it, letting his fingers linger for a second on Kyungsoo’s hot skin before he clasps the anklet. When he looks up, he’s sure it’s disappointment he sees in Kyungsoo’s eyes, but Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything.

“Would you like to see the city now?” Jongin asks, sitting back.

Kyungsoo mumbles something which sounds suspiciously like “I’d like to see you,” but Jongin doesn’t push it. The smaller demon stands up, stepping close to Jongin; he has a full view of the curve of Kyungsoo’s legs, so he hops to his feet. The desire to sink his teeth into Kyungsoo’s thighs would have been overwhelming.

“Well, are we going?” he asks.

Jongin bites his lip. “You should probably get some other clothes. Longer pants or something e— I guess that works.” Kyungsoo holds out a leg, showing off the ash-colored sneakers and black skinny jeans.

“Good enough?” he asks, folding his arms across his chest.

Jongin gulps, unable to help his roaming eyes; Kyungsoo’s ass looks spectacular, and the smaller demon obviously knows it, shifting just enough for his ass to bump against Jongin’s hand. He swallows hard, side-stepping Kyungsoo with a tight smile. Kyungsoo looks a little smug, but the smaller demon doesn’t press it.

They walk out of the room together, and Baekhyun cracks the door of the other room open, flashing Jongin a thumbs up when the demon looks his way. Jongin glares at him, rolling his eyes when Baekhyun makes a lewd gesture. And, because Jongin has the worst luck, Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun’s gesture, the smaller demon giggling when Baekhyun starts to mime-hump the edge of the door.

“I’m going to incinerate you,” Jongin snarls.

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes, but he’s not done. He starts to close the door, snickering when it’s just a sliver from closing. “But I’m sure you’ll be fun when you’re fucking Kyungsoo.”

Jongin growls, but Baekhyun has closed the door. Heat roils from him until he sees Kyungsoo’s amused smile. He tamps down the heat, starting down the hall in a brisk pace.

“We should go before he decides to tag along,” he murmurs, not missing the brightness of Kyungsoo’s round cheeks as they step into the elevator.

The city is divided by climate. Six sectors, to accommodate the various demons, with major buildings in a neutral zone at the center. Jongin gives Kyungsoo the full tour. Well, almost the full tour; he stays back when they reach the lake and ocean districts, gulping nervously when Kyungsoo continues without hesitation. He doesn’t understand Kyungsoo’s nonchalance, but remembers underwater volcanoes exist and resigns himself to waiting at the edge of the neutral zone, plonking onto a stone bench. A little voice (that sounds like Junmyeon) tells him he should probably follow Kyungsoo, in case things get out of hand, but his fear of water wins out.

Besides, nothing happens. After an excruciating amount of time (Jongin’s really not sure if it’s been minutes or hours or days), Kyungsoo comes back, dewy with lake water.

“There are dormant demons there,” he says, a red-gold twinkle of excitement in his eyes. “Demons so old the lakes have formed inside them.”

Jongin shivers. “That’s…interesting.”

Kyungsoo looks amused, but sits besides Jongin without teasing him about the look of discomfort in his eyes.

“Where do you live?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin points to the plains and arid district, which starts out as buildings among a sea of a grass and peters out until it’s scorched, sun-baked earth.

“You live in the whole district?” Kyungsoo asks flatly, but Jongin spies the mirth in Kyungsoo’s eyes when he looks over.

“Of course not,” Jongin huffs, pretending annoyance. They walk, and Jongin sighs as soon as they pass the weather wall, a thin veil that keeps the climates separate. The temperature instantly rises, air baked by heat and the scent of a far off fire in the grasses settling with the breeze. The sky turns orange, sun melting into the bands of yellow and red.

“This place could use some ash,” Kyungsoo mumbles, squinting his eyes up at the sun.

“I think it’s just fine,” Jongin sniffs.

But he secretly agrees. The sight of glowing flames on the flanks of a volcano, a fire started by magma gushing between a forest, sears into Jongin’s mind. There’s something almost sensuous about the starkness of the leaping flames against the cracking and cooling globs of lava, dancing below a sky crowned with noxious gas. He shivers and forces himself to take a deep breath before he accidentally starts a fire, and waves at Kyungsoo to follow him. Jongin avoids grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand, knowing full well that he won’t be able to control the rising fire within him, which Kyungsoo seems oblivious to.

The buildings are mostly Mid-Century, a far cry from the modern steel-and-glass of the neutral zone. Each zone preferred a style, though some also had pockets from different eras. Jongin knew there were ranches and adobe houses farther out, but the center was glittering glass and rounded corners. Jongin’s apartment was in one of these, a fourth floor overlooking half-dried grass and asphalt that looked as sticky as if it had been freshly laid; on some summer nights, the road seemed viscous, melted by the heat. On the other side of the road, a row of suburban houses, all Mid-Century, painted in deep oranges and pale yellows, though some had pale turquoise walls and silver accents.

“I think you’d be able to live wherever you want,” says Jongin, pressing the button on the elevator.

Kyungsoo tilts his head, the confusion written plainly (and adorably) on his face.

“Volcanoes don’t usually care what climate they’re in,” Jongin clarifies, trying to hide his disappointment. He’s already loathing the idea of Kyungsoo going off on his own; he tells himself it’s out of fear of a random volcano springing up in the middle of the city, but the truth is he’s already getting attached.

He’s jolted out of his reverie by the elevator door pinging open and scrambles out, jiggling his keys before he opens the door to his apartment. Kyungsoo pushes past him, which makes Jongin giggle. The smaller demon runs his fingers along the kitchen counter, tilting his head as he spots the fireplace. He kneels before it, glancing over his shoulder at Jongin. Coquettish and abso-fucking-lutely delectable. But he’s also a tease. Before Jongin loses his mind because of Kyungsoo’s parted, luscious lips, the smaller demon stands, continuing his stroll around the apartment.

Air. He needs hot, stifling air. Jongin strides towards the glass door and opens it. He leans against the balcony, closing his eyes as the dry breeze ruffles his hair. Sometimes, he’s an idiot. Wind fans flames, and he finds his desire further enkindled. He feels Kyungsoo’s presence join him, compact but explosive power concentrated in his small frame. For a moment Jongin thinks they’re both enjoying the heat, but he opens his eyes to find Kyungsoo staring at him intensely.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a demon sex-proof room in here, would you?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin’s breath hitches and he nearly chokes. But, with another breath, he calms himself. At least, enough for him to brush his hair back with his fingers.

“All demon bedrooms are, actually. It would suck too much to have to leave the comfort of home just for sex,” Jongin says with a shy chuckle.

He swears he feels the earth pulse then settle again, matching the flash of excitement in Kyungsoo’s eyes. But the other demon nonchalantly hooks a finger in the belt hook of Jongin’s jeans and pulls him back into the apartment.

The undressing is slow; they shed their clothes all along the living room, down the hall, and into Jongin’s room, a trail of their shirts, pants, and underwear. Kyungsoo doesn’t touch him at first, but his gaze is immensely heavy as his eyes roam Jongin’s naked body. Lust simmers under his skin, but he needs touch to unlock it. The floor of the room heaves, micro-tremors with each of Kyungsoo’s steps that are cut short by the room, which strains to stabilize itself. At last, Kyungsoo is just in front of him, horns aglow as ash starts to form along the ceiling. All it takes is the softest brush of Kyungsoo’s fingertips to make Jongin growl. He pulls the smaller demon until their bodies are flush against each other, kissing him deeply. Fire coats them both, flames that lick across their skin and climb up the walls.

And just like fire, hunger burns fast. He pulls Kyungsoo onto the bed, their lips never parting, as he digs his fingers into Kyungsoo’s waist. The smaller demon lets out a muffled moan, pulling away to dart his hands between Jongin’s legs. He hisses, biting his lip when Kyungsoo strokes his hard dick; he’s impatient, flipping them so that Kyungsoo was under him.

“I’ve been wanting this since the day I first saw you,” Kyungsoo says breathily, bracing himself on Jongin’s arms.

“Well, maybe not the very first day,” Jongin murmurs, pressing burning kisses to Kyungsoo’s neck.

The smaller demon smiles, his canines aglow in the newly falling ash. Jongin presses himself against Kyungsoo’s hole, slow as he pushes in. Kyungsoo lets out a low moan, nails digging into Jongin’s arms. It’s overwhelming, but the heat of Kyungsoo coaxes him to start to thrust, deep and even. The smaller demon wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, his moans and whimpers matching Jongin’s rhythm. They’re a symphony of steam and smoke, nascent volcano and sweeping wildfire, thundering clouds with volcanic lighting and the crackling rush of dried grass catching fire.

The room buckled and warped, holding itself together under the barrage of ash and fire. At least, until Kyungsoo cried out, an explosive rumble that makes one of the walls crack and split as hot cum spurts from Kyungsoo’s dick. Jongin’s orgasm follows; the room is an inferno as he comes, his golden canines sinking into Kyungsoo’s soft skin.

“That was-” Kyungsoo pauses to let out a breathy chuckle, “incendiary.”

Jongin groans, but laughs anyway, his face buried in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“If you make another pun like that I’ll have to bite you harder,” he purrs, nipping at the juncture of neck and collarbone.

Kyungsoo giggles, rosy-cheeked as Jongin presses kisses across his chest.

“I guess it’s not so demon-sex proof after all,” he murmurs.

Jongin turns to look, snorting when Kyungsoo’s arm wobbles as the smaller demon tries to point at the crack in the wall.

“It’s self-healing, I wouldn’t worry about it,” he says, turning back to look at Kyungsoo.

“Why’d you say not the first day?” Kyungsoo asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“When I said I wanted you to fuck me the first time I saw you, you said maybe not that day,” he says, stifling a yawn.

Jongin brushes back Kyungsoo’s hair, smiling sweetly when the smaller demon closes his eyes.

“I don’t think you were happy to see me, is all,” he says.

“Fine, be cryptic about it,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

“You’ll remember eventually,” Jongin says with a soft smile.

Kyungsoo frowns, but the frown melts when Jongin places a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“Until then, I think we should find another room for round two,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk.

“I think that’s a fantastic idea,” Jongin replies, going in for a kiss.


End file.
